Ski Lodge
by gmwfanforlife
Summary: The slopes have never been good to the Mathews family, and this time is no different. Familiar faces and unsolved feelings make everything a little more complicated. Cory/Topanga, Joshaya, and Rilaya.
1. Chapter 1- Winter Break

**Chapter 1- Winter Break**

It was winter break at Abigail Adams High School and Riley and Maya has just arrived to Riley's house. The girls threw their bags on the floor and flopped down on the bed exhausted

"Finally winter break has arrived," said Maya looking sad.

Riley looks at Maya and begins to worry and ask Maya, "What's wrong?"

Maya answers, "I am just sad because I have no one to spend winter break with. I mean huckleberry and Zay are going to Texas for break, Farkle is gone with his dad and you guys are heading off to the mountains tomorrow to spend Christmas up there."

Riley studied her friend sadness evident on her face. Her wheels began turning until her whole face lit up with an idea.

"Why don't you come and spend Christmas with us this year at the mountains?" Riley asked.

Maya replied with a smile on her face, "Hey, that's a great idea. Mom has to work night shift at Topanga's every night during break so she will not be home anyway."

Later that night, Riley talks to Maya on the phone excitedly as they pack.

Riley asks Maya, "What time are you coming in the morning?"

Maya replies, "I will be there bright and early and I can't wait to spend some quality girl time together over break without any buys to get in our way."

Riley replies, "I know right, it doesn't feel right not to have the boys with us. I mean we have always been together with them."

Meanwhile, as Riley and Maya are on the phone talking, Cory is in the kitchen talking on the phone to Uncle Josh.

Cory says, "My brother."

Josh replies, "No, my brother. Hey look I know Christmas is next week and I wanted to see if I can come and speed break with you guys this year."

Cory replies, "Well actually Josh we are going up to the mountains and spend Christmas up there this year, but you can come along with us if you want."

Josh replies, "Sure, I would love to come and spend Christmas with you guys his year. I have one more class in the morning, but I can meet yall up there tomorrow night to have dinner with yall.

Cory replies, "That sounds like a plan and I will see you guys tomorrow night. Tell mom and dad we love them. Good night.

Josh replies, "Love you guys to and I will see you guys soon. Good night."

Josh hangs up the phone.

The next morning, Maya enters through the bay window with her bags and she jumos on the bed with Riley trying to wake her up.

Maya says, "Time to get up sunshine and get on the road."

Riley replies tiredly, "Ugh peaches I don't wanna, it's the first day of break."

Topanga comes up a few minutes later.

"Time to get up girls and get ready to head out for two weeks of fun," she said.

The girls get up and get ready as Cory and Auggie take the bags to the car.

They all piled into the car as they head upstate to the mountains. Several hours later they have to the lodge, but little did they know how much could change over their Christmas vacation.


	2. Chapter 2- An Old Friend

**Chapter 2- An Old Friend**

While Cory and Auggie were unloading the car, Riley and Maya take off to explore the lodge. Topanga sees them leave.

"Don't be long girls, dinner is in a couple hours, Topanga said.

"We will not Mrs. Matthews," replied Maya.

While the girls are off exploring and Auggie and Topanga get settled in their room, Cory goes downstairs to check in, nut along the way he bumps into someone and makes her drop some papers.

Cory says, "I am so sorry mam; let me help you with those."

Cory bends down to help pick up the papers and then he stands up to face her and gasps.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Cory asked her.

Lauren replies, "Well hello to you to Cory and I am the owner of the lodge."

Cory stutters, "I…I…I… I have to go and he starts to walk away.

Lauren replies, "Cory wait."

She grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"I never got to say goodbye to you all those years ago," she said.

Cory looks at Lauren nervously.

Cory replies, "Look, I have dinner with my family later, how about we meet after in the lobby and talk then?"

Lauren replies, "Sounds like a plan, I will see you then cutie."

Cory frowns.

Cory replies, "Don't call me that now get away from me before anybody sees us.

They leave and go their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Riley and Maye are in the lobby exploring when they find a secret room.

Riley tells Maya, "This looks like a good hiding place and you can see right into the lobby and no one can see in."

Maya replies, "Yeah and it looks like a good place to spy on someone."

Riley and Maya both laugh. Just as Riley and Maya get ready to come out of the secret room they hear a familiar voice coming from the lobby.

Josh sees Cory in the lobby.

Josh says, "My brother."

Cory replies, "No, My brother."

Cory and Josh both hug and Cory helps Josh with his bags. As Cory and Josh head to the room, Riley and Maya remain in the secret room as Riley begins to smile and Maya is frozen with her mouth open in shock.

 **Author's Note: That my fellow readers was Chapter 2 of my story Ski Lodge. Will Cory go meet Lauren after Dinner? If so, what will she try to pull this time? Also what will Maya think about Uncle Josh joining the family for Christmas? Stay tune to find out in Chapter 3. Please leave a review thanks and be on the look out for the sequel to this story sometime maybe around when season 3 of Girl Meets World premieres in June. Thanks again and happy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3- Riley Meets a Family Friend

**Author's Note: Welcome back readers for Chapter 3 of ski lodge. This is a warning that the chapter will contain smut between several of the characters. I want say who because I want it to be a surprise. Also keep in mind that Maya is 14 and a freshman in high school and Josh is 17 and a freshman in college. So now let's find out what happens when Maya finds out about Josh coming to spend Christmas and I also wanted to make a correction to my last author's note. Lauren doesn't do anything until Chapter 4. So enjoy reading chapter 3 and please leave a review of what you guys think. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 4- Riley Meets a Family Friend**

Maya stares into space in shock until she feels someone hit her.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Maya asked.

Riley replied, "Well after you heard uncle Josh's voice you froze and wouldn't answer me."

Maya replies, "Well I was just shocked that's all. I thought it was just us girls during break."

Maya gets mad because she didn't know Josh was coming.

"Hey, there's no need to get mad peaches, mom and dad must have invited him to spend Christmas with us this year." said Riley.

I don't know either but I am going to go find out." replied Maya.

Riley and Maya come out of the secret room and walk back to their room.

Meanwhile in Cory and Topanga's room.

Topanga tells Cory, "Honey I am going to go take a quick shower."

Alright dear, replies Cory.

After Topanga had been in the shower for a few minutes Cory got an idea. He slowly clips off his clothes, sneaks into the bathroom and slowly slips into the shower with Topanga. Topanga turns around and screams covering her breast.

"Cory Matthews you almost gave me a heart attack," said Topanga.

Cory pushes Topanga against the shower wall and starts messaging her breasts as Topanga kisses Cory back.

"Oh Cory this is so sexy and feels so good" replied Topanga.

Cory moves his hands down her body and goes between her legs and fingers the inside of her as the warm water falls over their bodies.

Topanga moans.

"Cory, I am going to cum," Topanga says.

"Cum all over me baby," Cory replied.

Cory's penis gets hard

"Oh baby I am hard for you," Cory says.

"Good," replies Topanga.

Topanga kneels down and gets between Cory's legs and sucks his penis.

Cory reaches down and rubs Topanga's breasts as she keeps sucking.

After Topanga finishes, she stands up and milk squirts out of her breasts and Cory sucks the milk out of them.

"That was yummy," said Cory.

They both cum for each other and then they lay down on the shower floor exhausted.

Cory says, "That was the best sex we have ever had in the shower since Auggie has been born.

Topanga replies, "It sure was now let's get cleaned up before the kids walk in on us."

Cory replies, "Alright baby."

Cory and Topanga get cleaned up and dressed and then they go into the bedroom and watch TV.

Back in Maya's and Riley's room, Maya sighs.

Maya says, "Maybe I should just give up hope of trying to get uncle boing's attention and I am sure by now he has him a college girlfriend since we haven't seen each other in forever."

Riley replies, "I am sure if you finally talk to him he will really tell you how he feels. You stay here and I will go get him for you."

Maya replies, "Fine, I hope it works."

Downstairs in the lobby, Riley approaches the front desk and speaks to the lady there.

Riley says, "Excuse me mam have you seen a tall boy with black hair come through the lobby? He is my uncle, Cory Matthew's brother.

Lauren replies, "Cory Matthews, as in the Cory Matthews?"

Lauren looked shocked.

Riley replies," Yes, Cory Matthews as in Cory and Topanga. How do you know them?"

Lauren replies, "My name is Lauren and I am an old friend of your fathers, oh and to answer your question no I haven't seen your uncle but you can try the room right next to your parents.

Riley replies, "Nice to meet you Ms. Lauren and thanks for your help. Oh and by the way my name is Riley Matthews, daughter of Cory and Topanga.

Lauren replies, "Well nice to meet you Riley and you are welcome."

Riley leaves to go find uncle Josh who was in his room unpacking.

Meanwhile, uncle Josh is in his room unpacking when the door opens. Josh turns around and sees Riley.

"Hey, it's my favorite niece," says Josh.

Josh walks over and hugs Riley.

Riley smiles.

"Well I am your only niece uncle Josh," Riley replies.

Josh laughs.

"Yea you are kiddeo, so what's up with you? Are you ready to spend Christmas with your favorite uncle?" asked Josh.

Riley replies, "Yes I am totally ready but I kinda need some help in my room with something, fo you mind?

"Sure Riles, I don't mind," said Josh.

They walk to Riley's room and open the door as Maya sits in another room. Riley shuts the door and stops.

"Josh please don't kill me for what I am about to do but for Christmas this year…..

Riley pauses and runs out and locks Josh in.

She says though the door, "We are spending it with one more person this year.

Josh replies, "I could never kill you for something, but who is it?"

Maya peeks around the corner smiling.

"Well hello Joshua Matthews and the answer is me," replied Maya who was twirling her hair.

Josh smiles.

"Well hello gorgeous, said Josh.

Maya blushes.

Riley squeals from outside the door.

"I will leave you two alone to talk," said Riley.

Riley goes downstairs to find her mom.

Maya walks over to Josh.

"So Josh, what brings you here to spend Christmas with us?" asks Maya.

Josh replies, "Well the day before you guys left Cory called and invited me here to spend Christmas with you guys this year."

"That sounds wonderful Josh, but how about comeinto the bedroom where we can talk more? It has a fireplace and everything."

"Yea we can and that sounds so romantic," replied Josh.

Josh smiles and walks behind Maya into the bedroom and shuts the door.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3 of Ski Lodge. Are there new feelings between uncle Josh and Maya? Will Riley know the truth about Lauren and her family? Will Lauren make a move on Cory? Last but not least, coming up in chapter 4, something tragically happens to Riley. Tune in to find out next weekend in chapter 4 of Ski Lodge. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4- Tragic Moments

**Author's Note: Welcome back readers for Chapter 4 of ski lodge. Also I want to make a correction to the last chapter. It was marked chapter 4 in the title was supposed to be chapter 3 but I went and edited it and this is really chapter 4. Also keep in mind that Maya is 14 and a freshman in high school and Josh is 17 and a freshman in college. So what did you guys think of Lauren coming back? Do you think Josh and Maya can rekindle their love for one another since he is spending Christmas? Also I have a sequel coming soon after I complete this story and I should have that one started hopefully in middle of April before season 3 begins so stay tuned. So enjoy reading chapter 4 and please leave a review of what you guys think. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 4- Tragic Moments**

Josh and Maya walk over and sit on the bed after Josh lights the fireplace. Maya rubs her arms and shivers. Josh sees Maya shivering and rubbing her arms so he moves closer to her.

"Maya, are you cold? Do you want to move closer to me?" Josh asked.

Maya shrugs and blushes.

"I am fine uncle boing." replied Maya.

"Come on I insist." said Josh.

Maya smiles

"Fine, I guess I am a little cold." said Maya.

Josh moved closer to Maya and wipes his coat around her as they cuddle in front of the fireplace.

"This is so cozy and warm." said Maya as she stares into the fireplace.

Maya slowly turns her head and looks into Josh's eyes and she starts leaning towards Josh and kisses him slowly on the lips.

Josh embraces the kiss as he grabs her face in his hands to support her head as they kiss and then pull away from one another.

"Wow Maya you are a great kisser." said Josh.

Maya blushes.

"Thanks Josh and there is a whole lot more I can show you if you will let me." replied Maya.

"Maya, you know I am still too old for you." replied Josh.

Maya gets up angry and throws Josh's coat at him.

"Ugh, I am so sick of hearing that Joshua Matthews, can't you at least have one girl in your life worth loving?" asked Maya.

"It's just that…" Josh starts to explain.

Maya tears up and starts crying.

"It's just what Josh? Is it because I am not as beautiful as some of those college girls you hang around with? How about I do you a favor and get out of your life for good and you never have to see me again?" asked Maya.

Maya runs out of the room with tears running down her face crying from a broken heart.

Meanwhile, as Maya and Josh are talking, Riley heads downstairs to look for Topanga in the lobby where she is found drinking coffee.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you about something that's been bugging me?" asked Riley.

"Sure honey you can talk to me about anything." replied Topanga.

"It's about this woman named Lauren that I met today and she said that she was an old friend of dad's." said Riley.

Topanga looks at Riley nervously and sighs.

"Oh boy, I guess it's time that you should know the story of Lauren and how she almost tore me and your father apart." said Topanga.

Riley sits back and listens to the story.

Topanga tells the story, "It all started when we were in high school and we took a class trip to the mountains. Well as soon as we got off the bus your father sprained his ankle so he wasn't able to ski during the whole trip. So while I, your uncle Shawn, and Angela was skiing Lauren kept him company since she worked at the lodge. They talked all day and worked on puzzles and she gave him a piece of the puzzle to remember her by. That night we all played the couples game and then after we all went to bed your father and her stay up all night talking without realizing how late it was.

Topanga starts tearing up and Riley comforts her as she continues the story.

"Lauren wanted to be with him after he kept trying to tell her that he loved me and couldn't be with her. That same night she did the most unforgiving thing she could have done to Cory, she kissed him. The last day we were there she gave him a letter about how she felt but as he was walking to the bus it fell out of his bag and I found it. It wasn't until we got back home that I found out what the letter was really about, so after I read the letter me and you dad fought and broke up because when I asked him about the kiss back at the lodge he lied to be about it. After a few weeks she shows up in Philadelphia to ask Cory what his deal was and why she never got an answer back from when she sent the letter. It was a bad time for her to return because you uncle Shawn was busy trying to get us back together after breaking up over the letter. So after she arrived I told your father to go out on a date with her to see how he really felt about her. After their date Cory realized that he needed me not Lauren, so his relationship with Lauren was over. She left town and we never saw her again until all these years later. That was the biggest test of our relationship but we were able to work it out and have two beautiful children." Topanga finishes the story.

Riley replies, "So that explains why we have never came skiing before."

Riley then gets angry and replies, "I am going to go have a talk with this Lauren woman and get her for trying to split up our family."

Riley starts to get up and leave but Topanga grabs her arm.

"No, let me go have a talk with her. I want to make sure she hasn't tried anything or will. Plus I don't want you getting involved sweetie. This is mine and your father's battle that we both have to fight." Topanga said.

"Fine, I want but is it ok if I go skiing for a bit?" asked Riley.

"Yea honey just be careful," replied Topanga.

"I will mom and I love you." said Riley.

"Love you to." replied Topanga.

Riley leaves to go get some skiing gear and hands out to the slopes.

Meanwhile as Riley is heading towards the slopes, Maya is in Riley's room crying over Josh. Auggie hears Maya crying and enters the room.

Auggie walks over to Maya and she picks him up and sits him on her lap as she sniffles and cries into his back as she puts her arms around him.

"Are you ok Maya? Why are you crying?" asked Auggie.

Maya stops crying and replies, "Thanks buddy for checking on me but it's teenage stuff so you wouldn't understand." said Maya.

Maya ruffles Auggie's hair playfully.

Auggie turns around and hands Maya a teddy bear that he got out of the gift shop.

"Here this is for you to help you feel better, you can have it." said Auggie.

Maya takes the bear and hugs it tight.

"Awe Auggie you are so sweet, thank you so much for helping me feel better." said Maya.

"Your welcome Maya and I love you." replied Auggie.

"Love you to, now I have to go see if I can find Riley." replied Maya.

Maya puts Auggie down and hugs him.

"I think I heard her tell mom she was going on the slopes." said Auggie.

Maya gets scared.

"Oh no, not by herself it's too dangerous out there, stay here and in am going to go try to find her." said Maya.

"Alright Maya and please be careful." replied Auggie.

Maya runs to go get some skiing gear and heads towards the slopes.

During Maya's talk with Auggie, Riley was standing at the top of the mountain starring down at the steep slope nervously.

Riley says to herself, "Here I go."

She pushed off with the handles of her skis and starts gliding down the mountain as she tries to avoid trees and rocks that were barely visible in the snow. Next thing Riley knew was that she was heading right for a cliff and she couldn't stop the skis in time.

With fear in her voice she said, "Oh no."

Riley covers her eyes as she tumbles over the cliff and after the impact she heard a crack. Riley screams in pain and holds her leg in the cold and wet snow.

After minutes had passed and it started getting dark, Riley was starting to get very cold due to frostbite settling in until she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

Riley yells, "Maya, help I am over here, hurry.

Maya finds her and runs over to her and takes her in her arms.

Maya replies, "Shh Riles I am here."

Maya starts to cry.

Riley falls unconscious in Maya's arms as Maya's tears fall onto Riley's face.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 of Ski Lodge. Is it officially over between Maya and uncle Josh? Will Lauren make a move on Cory? Will Riley survive her skiing accident? Last but not least, coming up in chapter 5, something happens that could change the Matthews family forever. Tune in to find out next weekend in chapter 5 of Ski Lodge. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to do a quick author's note explaining why I was not able to update Ski Lodge this weekend. The reason is that I have been so busy with life including work and family that I have not been able to focus on writing. Don't worry guys, I will try to be back on regular schedule next weekend since Girl Meets World is on a three month hiatus and that will give me more time to focus on writing on the weekends if I can work around my work schedule. I hope you all understand and please review this author's note so I know that you all read this. Thanks so much guys and happy reading.**


	6. Chapter 5- When It All Falls Apart

**Author's Note: Welcome back readers for Chapter 5 of ski lodge. Sorry for not updating in over a month. I have just been so busy with working and life I just didn't have the motivation to start back since Girl Meets World ended but don't worry guys I am back for sure until season 3 starts. Guys we have 38 days until season 3 of Girl Meets World starts and we will probably start getting some episode descriptions and promo pictures and stuff for season 3 about maybe the second or third week in May. Also I have a sequel coming soon after I complete this story as well as two more separate stories I have thought of as well. Since me working kind of delayed my story, if I update once a week now then this story should be completed on the exact day that season 3 airs which is June 3** **rd** **. So stay tuned after this story is finished for my sequel. So enjoy reading chapter 5 and please leave a review of what you guys think. Also keep in mind that Maya is 14 and a freshman in high school and Josh is 17 and a freshman in college. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 5- When It All Falls Apart**

 **Flashback**

 _The sound of the heartbeat monitor was the first thing she heard. Her vision began to come back slowly to reveal white walls as she groaned._

" _Riley." She heard Maya's voice._

" _Peaches, what happened?" Asked Riley since her brain was still fuzzy._

" _You mean you don't know?" Asked Maya._

 _Riley starts breathing hard and starts to close her eyes._

" _She's going into shock, get the paddles ready." A nurse yelled with authority._

 _Maya buried her face in Topanga's side as tears began to flow from her eyes._

" _I can't lose my best friend, I just can't." Maya says as she holds Riley's cold hand._

" _Clear." Someone yelled followed by the sound of electricity running through her body as her continues to hold Riley's hand._

" _No response."_

" _Try again." The head nurse said._

 _This time was different though. Riley's heartrate stabilized and she started breathing again._

" _Thank God." Maya sighs as she buries her head in Riley's chest while crying tears of joy._

 **Flashback End**

Riley's eyes widened at Maya's crying.

Riley weakly speaks, "Peaches, what happened?"

Maya sniffles and replies. "You went into skiing by yourself and skied off a cliff and went unconscious right after I found you. Then not long after we got here you went into shock and your heart quit beating for a couple minutes."

"Wow." Riley replies.

Riley tries to move her leg.

"Ouch, I can't feel my leg." Said Riley.

"The doctor said you broke your leg after falling off the cliff, but no worries he said you just have to wear a cast for the next six weeks." Said Maya.

Cory and Topanga enter.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Asked Topanga.

"Just a little sore from the fall and my legs hurt." Replied Riley.

"The doctor is getting ready to come in and fix you right up."

The doctor enters with the material to put Riley's leg in a cast.

"Hello there Ms. Matthews, my name is Doctor Smith and I will be taking care of you today, now let's look at that leg." Says Doctor Smith.

Doctor Smith gently takes Riley's leg and looks at it.

"Will it hurt Doctor Smith?" Asked Riley.

"Just a little sweetie, I just have to pop your leg back into place in order to set the cast." Replies Doctor Smith.

Doctor Smith then puts on gloves and grabs Riley's leg.

"Are you ready?" Asked Doctor Smith.

Riley looked scared as she grabs Maya's and Topanga's hands.

"Yes sir." Replied Riley.

Doctor Smith pops her leg back into place as Riley screams in pain.

"Ouch." Riley says with tears running down her face.

"It's all over sweetie, now time for the easy part." Says Doctor Smith.

He starts applying the cast on Riley's leg.

"All finished." Says Doctor Smith.

"How long will I have to be like this doctor?" Asked Riley.

"For six weeks, but until then you need to walk with these crutches to help you walk as it heals." Replies Doctor Smith.

Riley frowns and says. "Great, what a way to spend Christmas and the rest of Winter break."

Maya comforts Riley.

"Don't worry Riles, we can still have some fun. I will be right here with you for the next six weeks and forever." Said Maya.

"Awe peaches, Thanks." Replies Riley.

Riley slowly tried to sit up and grabs her crutches.

"Can we go back to the lodge now?" Asked Riley.

Cory comes in with a wheelchair and discharge papers.

"Yea honey, are you ready." Asked Cory.

"Yes." Replied Riley as she slowly sits down in the wheelchair.

They all go out of the hospital to the car to head back to the lodge as Maya holds Riley's hand as they roll Riley out to the car.

Back at the lodge everyone helps to get Riley settled in.

"Mom, can me and Maya go exploring again?" Asked Riley.

"Sure honey, but just make sure to use your crutches and watch that leg." Replied Topanga.

"I will mom." Replied Riley as Maya helps her walk down to their secret room in the lobby.

Meanwhile, Cory goes downstairs to the front desk and runs into Lauren

Lauren looks up.

"Oh, hey Cory." Said Lauren.

"Yikes." Replied Cory.

Lauren comes from behind the counter and walks towards Cory.

"We need to talk." Said Lauren.

"No, No we don't." Replied Cory.

Cory starts backing away into a wall as Lauren comes closer and grabs him by his shirt collar and pulls him towards her and kisses him on the lips. Cory stands there in shock as Lauren pulls away.

"Catch you later handsome." Said Lauren as she walks away.

Cory stands there still in shock and then leaves the lobby to go upstairs and try to think about what just happened, but what he doesn't know is that his daughter and her friend had seen the whole thing from their hiding place.

Riley and Maya both hold their mouths opened in shock until Riley spoke.

"What just happened?" Asked Riley as she starts to tear up.

"Well it looks like that Lauren woman just kisses your dad." Replied Maya.

"Quick Maya help me up, we have to go tell my mom right now." Said Riley.

Maya grabs Riley's crutches and helps her get out of the secret room to go find Topanga.

Topanga is in her room when Maya and Riley tumble into the room.

"Mom, mom we need your help." Said Riley as she slowly walks over to Topanga on her crutches.

"Girls calm down and tell me what's wrong." Replied Topanga.

"It's about Mr. Matthews." Replied Maya.

"Oh no, this doesn't sound good." Replied Topanga nervously.

"It isn't mom, me and Maya was in our secret room in the lobby exploring when we heard dad come in and starting talking to that Lauren lady. Then she started moving closer to him and she kissed him. Please don't be mad at daddy, it wasn't his fault. She had him trapped against the wall." Said Riley.

Topanga gets angry and tears up.

"Oh no, not again. Thanks for coming to tell me girls but I will handle this." Replies Topanga.

Topanga walks outside the lodge taking her cell phone as she leaves the girls upstairs.

Meanwhile back in New York City the phone rings at Topanga's bakery and Katy goes to answer it.

"Topanga's bakery, how can I help you?" Asked Katy.

Topanga cries into the phone.

"Katy its Topanga, I need to talk to you. Something is wrong." Said Topanga.

Katy goes to sit down.

"Topanga calm down and tell me what's wrong. Is everything ok with Maya?" Asked Katy.

"No it's not Maya, it's Cory. The girls saw him kissing another woman in the lobby of the lodge." Replied Topanga.

"Oh no, don't tell me it was that Lauren lady you told me about." Replied Katy.

Topanga cries.

"Yes it was her. I don't know if I should trust him anymore. It think it is just best if we go our separate ways." Said Topanga.

Topanga continues to cry over the phone to Katy.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5 of Ski Lodge. Is this the end of the Matthew's family forever? Can Cory and Topanga work it out? Also coming in later chapters is a lot of drama so stay tuned. Also don't worry Josh will be back as well as a special someone for Riley. Tune in to find out next week in chapter 6 of Ski Lodge. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6- Catty Conversations

**Author's Note: Welcome back readers for Chapter 6 of Ski Lodge. I just wanted to start off by saying that I am so so so sorry for not updating like I said I would. I have just been so busy with so much going on from my grandma being in the hospital with cancer to me working almost every day until the end of the school year. Guys we have 15 days until season 3 of Girl Meets World starts and we should hopefully be getting some stills for the upcoming episodes next week for sure as well as the new opening credits and a new High school promo. Upcoming episodes for June include: High school part 1 and 2 on June 3** **rd** **and 5** **th** **, Permanent Record on the 10** **th** **, Jexica on the 17** **th** **and Triangle on the 24** **th** **. The Way the episode order is for June maybe we should expect to have the Ski Lodge episode airing maybe in July along with Upstate. Looks like this summer is going to be great and I am really excited to see any upcoming promos and stills for these episodes. Also with all the excitement for season 3 I may not get to my sequel until later in the year so I will not have a set time but just be on the lookout for it and I am going to try to finish this story though so don't worry. So stay tuned after this story is finished for my sequel. So enjoy reading chapter 6 and please leave a review of what you guys think and don't forget to cut on your email notifications for story updates. Also credit goes to Rose Garden Twilight for giving me the chapter title. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 6- Catty Conversations**

Topanga continues crying on the phone to Katy.

"I guess I need to talk to Cory about this and try to work it out instead." Said Topanga.

"That's probably the best thing to do, look Topanga I have to go because some customers just came in but call me if you need to talk." Replied Katy.

"Ok, I will Katy and thanks again. We will see you in a few weeks." Replied Topanga.

"Your welcome and ok." Replied Katy.

Topanga hangs up the phone and dries her tears before going back to her room.

Meanwhile in Texas Lucas and Zay are at Chubbies eating their favorite ribs when Lucas's phone rings and he sees it is Riley.

Lucas answers the phone.

"Hello." Said Lucas

"Hey babe, how's everything going?" Asked Riley.

"Everything's going good here. Me and Zay are at Chubbies right now. How is everything up there?" Asked Lucas.

"It's going crazy up here. First Maya and Uncle Josh had a big fight and now there aren't speaking to each other and to make it even worse I have to spend the rest of winter break in a cast." Answered Riley.

"Oh no, is everything ok? What happened" Asked Lucas.

"Well I went out skiing the other day all by myself and fell off a short cliff and broke my leg. So now I have to be on crutches for the next six weeks." Answered Riley.

"Oh no babe I wished I could have been there with you when it happened." Replied Lucas.

"It's ok Lucas I understand. Oh and one more thing mom is freaking out because me and Maya saw dad kissing that lady named Lauren." Said Riley.

"Wow, sounds like you are having an exciting time." Said Lucas sarcastically.

Riley laughs.

"Really funny Lucas." Replied Riley.

"Well Riles I got to go but I hope everything works out with your parents." Said Lucas.

"Thanks babe and I hope so to. I guess I will see you after break then when we all get back in town." Said Riley.

"Welcome and ok babe. Bye and I love you." Replied Lucas.

"Ok and I love you to." Said Riley.

Riley hangs up the phone.

The next morning Cory goes downstairs for breakfast after sleeping in Josh's room in order to avoid Topanga. He sees Riley and Maya.

Cory whispers and tries to get the girls attention, "Riley, Maya come over here and bring me some breakfast. I am trying to avoid your mother."

Riley and Maya walk over quietly with a plate of food and hands it to Cory.

"Daddy you have got to stop avoiding mom and talk to her about this." Said Riley.

Cory shakes his head.

"No, I don't wanna." Replies Cory.

Cory takes the plate and runs back upstairs and the girls sigh and go back to eat their breakfast.

Topanga sees the girls come back in to eat.

"Where have you two been?" Asked Topanga.

"ugh, the bathroom." Replied the girls nervously.

"Oh ok." Replied Topanga as she starts backing eating.

Riley and Maya sit down and continue to eat.

Topanga right out of the blue says, "I guess I need to go to Lauren first and sort all this out before taking it all out on your father first."

"Yea that's probably a good idea. Like you told us in the story mom it was Lauren that actually made the first move and not dad. Maybe that is what happened this time." Said Riley.

Topanga finishes up her breakfast.

"You two be careful exploring today while I go sort all this out with Lauren." Said Topanga.

"We will mom." Replied Riley.

Topanga walks out of the dining hall to find Lauren.

In the lobby as Lauren is finishing up cleaning Topanga comes in looking angry.

"Well if it isn't little Mrs. Perfect herself and I guess you must have heard about mine and Cory's little make out session." Said Lauren.

"Oh save the crap for someone who actually cares. You are not getting Cory and you will never have Cory and you should totally be over this. It happened years ago." Replied Topanga angrily.

"I really enjoyed the kiss, his lips felt so soft and juicy against mine and he said he really enjoyed it." Said Lauren.

"Oh cut the crap. I know what really happened because Riley and Maya both witnessed it and came and told me about it and they said Cory backed away and told you repeatly to stop and you didn't." Replied Topanga.

"Fine believe what you want but I will get Cory if it's the last thing that I do." Replied Lauren.

Lauren runs off laughing evilly as Topanga stands there in shock.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6 of Ski Lodge. Coming up: something happens that traps everyone inside, Maya and Auggie has gone missing and a surprise visitor shows up. Also someone finally admits his feelings to someone. Who could it be? What does Lauren mean by she will get Cory if it's the last thing that she does? Find out the answers to all these questions in chapter 7 of Ski Lodge so stay tuned and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys long time no see. I know it has been almost a year since I last updated and it is because I have had a lot going on in the past several months. Who would actually read my story if I started back writing even though Girl Meets World is over for now? Please leave me a review or comment telling me if you think I should continue or not. Thanks for reading guys and stay tuned.**


	9. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Guess what, I am back and hopefully for good this time. Sorry for the extremely long wait. How long has it been? Almost two years hasn't it? Well don't worry I am about to continue this story with the help of a new and good friend Amber who is an incredible writer and if it was not for her I would still be stuck in my huge writers block that I have had. So hang on guys its gonna be a bumpy ride as we find out what else happens at the Ski Lodge. More to come soon. Please leave a review that you saw this note and what you would like to see more of in future chapters. Until next time readers, take care and love to all. Happy reading.**


	10. Chapter 7- Riley's Discovery

**Chapter 7- Riley's Discovery**

The next morning was dark and stormy as Maya, Riley, and Auggie came down for breakfast. "Hey kids," said Lauren as they set down for breakfast. "What can I get you guys to drink?" asked Lauren.

"Can I have milk please?" replied Maya.

"Ooh, me to!" Auggie exclaimed, and then added. "Chocolate, please?"

Riley looked at Lauren, disgusted. "I'll just have water thank you." Lauren widened her eyes at Riley's request. "Okay, then," she replied. "Be right back."

As Lauren was heading back to get the drinks, Maya leaned into Riley. "What was that all about Riles?"

Riley's eyes darkened and she said quietly, "I hate her! She is trying to tear apart my parent's marriage!"

Riley sank into her seat at the tables, as Lauren was coming back. "Alrighty guys! Here we are," exclaimed Lauren as she set down the drinks.

"I've got a regular milk for you." As she set the glass in front of Maya."

"And a chocolate milk for you, little man." She tousled Auggie's hair and gave him a plastic cup. She gingerly set the final cup in front of Riley. "And a water for you." Riley pushed the glass away. "Can I have a bottle of water instead?"

Lauren looked almost disappointed. "Of course. Be right back." "Thank you." Riley replied with thinly veiled disdain.

Lauren came back and placed the bottle in front of Riley. "Thank." Riley sneered enunciating the "s"

Lauren cleared her throat, visibly uncomfortable. "You're welcome." And she walked away.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs when you are finished with your milk. I am going to take a shower." Riley explained as she got up from the table.

"We will be up soon." replied Maya as she smiled at Riley. Riley smiled back and hobbled off up the stairs with her crutches.

Maya shivered slightly and looked at Auggie. He had cuddled closer to Maya in an effort to stay warm.

"It got super chilly in here, didn't it Auggie?" He quietly nodded.

Maya looked over at the fireplace and saw the fire was out and there were only a few glowing embers remaining.

"Stay here Auggie. I'll be right back." Maya said as she was scooting out of the booth.

Maya met Lauren at the counter. Is there any way we could warm this place up a bit? It is super cold in here." Maya explained to Lauren.

Lauren nodded.

"I am doing something right now, but if you would like, you can bring in a cord or two of wood from the shed in back. There is a straight path through the back door in my office. Here, I'll show you."

As she led Maya through to the office, she looked back at little Auggie asleep in the booth, right where Maya had left him.

"Perfect." She whispered under her breath and continued through the office behind Maya.

Minutes later Riley came back down the stairs fresh and ready to start the day over.

"That shower really helped." She thought to herself. "But where did Maya and Auggie go? It shouldn't take that long to finish a glass of milk. They should have been upstairs a long time ago." She said aloud.

She reached the restaurant area and felt something was off. It was so cold, she could see her breath and there was nobody down in the dining area. Her body was cold when she came closer to the booth where she left her friend and her little brother.

There was nobody in the booth and all that was remained was a spilled glass of chocolate milk and one of Auggie's little light up sneakers.

Riley started to shake in fear and so many thoughts were going through her head.

She ran up the slowly dragging her cast behind her with every ounce of energy she had with tears rolling down her face.

"MOM! DAD! HELP! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Riley screamed.

Topanga, Cory and Josh all ran out of their rooms, alarmed.

"Riley?!" Topanga asked, concerned. "What on earth are you yelling about? What happened?"

Topanga's eyes got wide and filled with tears when she looked at what Riley was holding in her hand.

"Auggie." Topanga whispered as she took the shoe from Riley's shaky grasp and then Topanga collapsed into Cory's arms.

Josh ran to Riley and hugged her until she stopped shaking and crying.

"What happened, Riley?" Josh asked as he pulled away from her.

Riley was still sobbing uncontrollably as Josh picked her up being careful of her broke leg and took her back to her and Auggie's room and set her down on the bed.

He went to get her a glass of water from the bathroom and brought it back to Riley. She took a few sips and slowed her breathing and dried up her tears.

"When I was downstairs with Maya and Auggie, they had ordered milk and I had asked for a bottle of water. I just could not stand to be around Lauren with everything she is doing to mom and dad, I had to get away from her so I came up here and took a shower so that Maya and I could go explore the town with Auggie before the storm gets bad. But when I got downstairs, there was nobody there and all I found was Auggie's shoe, but no Auggie and no Maya."

Riley looked down and started tearing up again.

"It's all my fault uncle Josh, I should have stayed down there with them now they may be gone forever." Said Riley crying then she added, "What happened Uncle Josh? Where are they?"

Josh rubs her back and replies, "It's not your fault Riley, what ever happened to them could have happened to you to even if you were with them but I don't know what could have happened but we are going to find out.

 **Author's Note: That my fellow readers was Chapter 7 of my story Ski Lodge and I could not have started it back with my wonderful helper Amber who is an incredible writer. What could have happened to Maya and Auggie? Will they be found are will they be lost forever? Also will Topanga wake up from the sudden shock? Stay tune to find out in Chapter 8. Please leave a review thanks and be on the lookout for the sequel to this story because it will have a very surprising ending to the story. Thanks again and happy reading.**


	11. Author's Note 4

**Author's Note: Here is a few sneak peeks to hold yall over. Enjoy.**

 **She located a small pruning saw and slowly picked it up. She looked at Auggie with pure evil in her smile. His eyes widened in pure terror. She picked up his tiny hand and placed it flat on the table. "Eenie Meenie Miney Moe," Lauren sang as she pointed to each of his fingers, "Which finger will be the first to go?"**

 **Riley suddenly looked up and saw a figure in the distance coming towards them. She squinted and tried to see through the snow "Maya?!" yelled Riley. She ran toward the person and noticed that they were carrying something. The closer they came, she noticed that this was not Maya. Finally , the person came close enough to see clearly. "Lucas?!" Riley screamed.**

 **Well guys that's all the sneak peeks we are giving yall so stay tuned to find out what happens. Leave a review and let us know what u think of sneak peeks. Thanks and happy reading.**


	12. Chapter 8 Realization

Realization

When Topanga came to, there were three concerned faces looking down at her. She had a cold cloth on her forehead and she was lying on the hallway floor. She tried to sit up and Corey cautioned her.

"Take it slow, honey." He said as he rubbed her back and helped her sit up slowly.

"What happened?" Topanga asked, confused. Corey, Riley, and Joshua all looked at each other.

"Mom, you fainted." Riley explained. Topanga suddenly remembered everything. She started crying and clutched Auggie's shoe.

"Where is my baby?" she wailed. Corey rubbed her back and Joshua and Riley rushed in to console her.

"We are going to find out where Auggie and Maya are. Right now!" Joshua jumped up and Riley followed him as he marched downstairs to the dining area. Corey helped Topanga up off the floor and they slowly walked down the stairs to the restaurant as well.

"Why is it so damned cold down here?" Corey exclaimed. Everyone looked to the fireplace and noticed the fire was completely out. Everyone looked at each other, confused. As they ventured into the dining room, something was amiss from behind the counter.

The office door was open and from where the group were standing they could see into the office. It was Joshua who noticed that the back door was wide open and the winter wind was blowing papers on the desk everywhere, like a mini desk tornado.

"Hmmm." said Joshua, as he walked toward the office. Corey stepped in front of him, stopping Joshua in his tracks.

"I don't think that is a good idea, little brother." Corey explained, worried. "We can't just go snooping in other people's things. Mom and Dad taught us better."

"Well," said Joshua, "your son is missing and Maya is missing, and while you might be older, I dont think I am going to listen to this particular piece of advice from you. There may be a clue in that office, and I am going to find it." With that, Joshua pushed past a bewildered Corey and headed into the dark, seemingly vacant office.

Meanwhile, in a storage shed about a mile down the road from the ski lodge, tied together on the floor, were Maya and Auggie. He was sobbing and Maya was trying to keep calm.

"I want Momma!" Auggie wailed. "I want Daddy!" Maya was doing her best to keep him calm.

"I will get us out of this, Auggie." soothed Maya.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, in the dark, cold shed, stepped Lauren. She smiled maliciously.

"You think so, huh Blondie?" she replied, with evil in her voice. "Think again." And with that she grabbed Auggie by the throat and started to slowly squeeze. She waited until he turned a sufficient shade of purple and let go. She let him go back to normal and catch his breath. Then, she grabbed his throat again and slowly squeezed. This continued for about 10 minutes, until she tired of the game. She untied only Auggie and left him aside on the floor. She knew that her game had made him too weak to fight back, so she wasnt worried about him running. She grabbed Maya by her long blonde hair and dragged her across the room to a wooden post. She then retied Maya, tighter than she had been before. Maya's face was red from crying and dirty from being dragged across the floor.

"Why-" Maya sobbed. "Why-are-you doing-this?" Lauren cackled. Her eyes were dark with malice.

"Topanga took everything that was supposed to be mine." She explained. " Corey was supposed to be mine. That night in high school, when we stayed up all night talking. That was supposed to tear them apart. And it did for a while." Lauren began to pace in frustration, while she explained. "But then, somehow, it brought them together again. I was supposed to marry him. I was supposed to have his babies." She stormed over to Auggie, still cowering on the floor. "This" she continued while simultaneously lifting up Auggie by his curly, brown hair, up off the floor. "was supposed to be my baby. Not hers!" she shouted and dropped Auggie to the floor in a crumpled sobbing pile.

"Now, I'll take everything from her!" Lauren shouted. She grabbed Auggie by his hair and again lifted him up off the floor. Auggie screamed in pain as she carried him, by his hair, to another post. She tied Auggie to the post and dragged over a table with tools on it and placed it in front of Auggie.

"We are going to have a little fun." Lauren cruelly continued. "And by we, I mean I am going to have a little fun, at your expense." She turned to Maya. "And you, get to watch."

With that Lauren left and went into the backroom of the shed to gather more tools to use on Maya and Auggie. Once Maya was sure that she was gone, she looked toward an extremely traumatized Auggie curled up in a tiny ball on the floor, shaking and afraid to move. He whimpered and Maya tried to soothe him.

"It's okay, Auggie, I have a plan. It's all right." She tried to console him from across the room, but he was sobbing so loud, she doubted that he could hear her.


	13. Chapter 9 The call

"Riley? Riley? Are you there?" The connection in Texas was not the best. Lucas had been on Christmas vacation in Dallas with his family. He was watching the news, and heard about a bad storm that was supposed to hit the ski lodge where Riley and her family was vacationing. He had called to make sure everything was okay, but was not expecting the tragic news that was delivered. Riley was eerily silent on the other end. Lucas tried again.

"RILEY?! Earth to Riley?" he shouted. She gasped and snapped herself out of her own thoughts.

"Lucas?" She sobbed. "Maya and Auggie are missing." Lucas was speechless, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Pardon me? Did I hear you right?" Lucas asked, worried. Riley sobbed and absentmindedly nodded. She then realized her error and spoke.

"Yes, Lucas. I cant find my brother and Maya is missing too." Riley heard a knock on the door and set the phone down to answer it. Joshua was standing at the door with a bottle in his hand.

"Can I come in, Ri? I think I found something." asked Joshua, shaking the tiny bottle. Riley stepped aside to let her uncle in. She suddenly realized that Lucas was still on the line. She jumped on the phone and put it to her ear.

"Lucas? Lucas?" She was met with a disconnected signal. She sighed and hung up the phone. She turned to Joshua.

"What did you find, Uncle Josh?" she asked, intrigued. He held up the bottle and Riley shook her head.

"I don't get it. What is it?" she asked. Joshua sighed and handed her the dropper bottle.

"I found this in the office. I think it has something to do with Maya and your brother disappearing." Joshua explained. "This is called Rohypnol, or roofie. You put in a drink and it will temporarily knock someone out. It is odorless and tasteless, so the victim cant tell." Riley gasped. "Someone drugged my brother?!"

"It seems like it, Riley." said Joshua. Riley suddenly jumped up. Joshua, startled, jumped back.

"I think I know who did this." Riley exclaimed. She hobbled out of the room and down the stairs to the dining room, where her parents were still sitting.

"Mom. Dad. I think I know who did this." Riley held up the empty bottle of Rohypnol. "Uncle Josh found this in Lauren's office. I think she drugged Maya and Auggie and took them somewhere." Corey and Topanga looked at each other, afraid.

"Do you really think Lauren is capable of something like this?" Topanga asked Corey. Corey shrugged.

"I barely know her. I haven't seen this girl in 20 years." Riley sat down next to her parents, and put her head in her hands. She sighed heavily.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while they are out there, somewhere." Riley started to cry. Topanga pulled her into a hug.

"Corey, see if you can find a large plastic bag to put over Riley's cast." Topanga lightly patted Riley's cast. "We are going out to find them." Corey walked into the the office to find a large bag and stopped when he saw the open back door. He grabbed the bag and walked back into the dining room.

"I know our first stop." Corey remarked. "The back door is wide open. I think she took them that way." He placed the bag over Riley's cast and everyone got up and filed out the back door.

Back in the storage shed, Maya and Auggie were still tied up. Lauren grabbed a candle and a lighter from the the table of tools. She lit the candle and placed it in front of Auggie. She picked up his hand placed it a couple of inches from the flame. Auggie's eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip. Suddenly, he started screaming at the top of his lungs. Lauren pulled her hand back and slapped Auggie as hard as she could. Auggie was shocked into silence. He had never been slapped so hard before. There was a red welt forming of his left cheek. Maya was across the room, mouth agape in shock. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh Joshua," she whispered quietly, "where are you?" Lauren whipped her head around and looked at Maya maliciously.

"You really believe anyone is going to rescue you out here? We are in the middle of nowhere and there is a blizzard outside! They are never going to find you." She turned back to Auggie and the table of tools. She located a small pruning saw and slowly picked it up. She looked at Auggie, with pure evil in her smile. His eyes widened in pure terror. She picked up his tiny hand and placed it flat on the table.

"Eenie Meenie Miney Moe," Lauren sang as she pointed to each of his fingers, "Which finger will be the first to go?"

"STOP! Please just STOP!" Maya screamed suddenly, causing both Auggie and Lauren to jump. " Please leave him alone! What did Auggie do to you? He is a child, he is innocent. Let him go, please!" Maya pleaded with Lauren. Lauren seemed to be considering the idea.

"All right, hero." Lauren suddenly spoke, looking smug. "But you are taking his place." She untied Auggie from his post and set him in a chair nearby. She quickly strode over to Maya and untied her. She then forcefully pulled Maya up from the floor and tied her to the same pole Auggie was attached to. Maya and Auggie gave knowing looks and Maya winked at Auggie. He slowly got up and snuck up behind Lauren while she was securing Maya. He quietly picked up a small 2x4 and with all the strength he could muster, he swung and connected with the side of Lauren's skull. Lauren turned around, confused. Auggie dropped the 2x4 and backed up slowly. Lauren took two steps toward Auggie and passed out. Auggie ran to Maya and attempted to untie the thick rope used to bind her to the wooden post.

"Maya," Auggie whined, "I can't untie these." Maya shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, Auggie. Get out of here and back to the lodge. Find your parents, bring them here." Auggie grabbed Maya in a hug. He walked toward the door and looked back at Maya, sad.

"Go." She said quietly and watched him walk out the door.

"There are tire tracks here, Dad." Riley pointed out. They followed the tracks for close to a half a mile. After what felt like an hour, the tire tracks stopped because they had been covered by falling snow. It was getting harder to see. The storm was getting worse. Calling for Maya and Auggie was useless because the wind just carried their voices away.

Riley suddenly looked up and saw a figure in the distance, coming toward them. She squinted and tried to see through the snow.

"Maya?!" yelled Riley. She ran toward the person and noticed that they were carrying something. The closer they came, she noticed that this was not Maya. Finally, the person came close enough to see clearly.

"Lucas?!" Riley screamed. " Lucas, what are you doing here? How did you get here? Wait. Is that-" Her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Auggie?!" Topanga and Corey screamed at the same time and ran toward Lucas, who was carrying an unconscious Auggie who only had one light up shoe on and no coat. His skin was tinged blue. Joshua took Auggie from Lucas and started back toward the ski lodge. Riley ran up to Lucas and held him in a hug.


	14. Chapter 10 Almost There

As the group walked back to the lodge to check on Auggie, Lucas pulled Riley back to walk a little bit behind the group. Riley looked confused and she glanced between her parents up ahead and Lucas pulling her back.

"What's wrong Lucas? Why are we so far back?" He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I was so worried when I heard about the storm and then your brother and Maya getting lost-" Riley held up her hand interrupting him.

"They did not get lost. They were kidnapped. Uncle Josh found Rohypnol in Lauren's office." She began to cry again. "Where is Maya? Why is this happening to them?" She furiously wiped her eyes and turned back to her parents. "We have to catch up with my parents. I want to check on Auggie. We will talk more later, though, OK?" She let go of Lucas' hand and ran to her parents, leaving him alone in the snow, speechless. He sighed deeply and trudged on alone.

Meanwhile, back in the underground shed, Maya had almost removed the rope from her hands, tears streaming down her face. Lauren was still on the ground, but she was starting to stir. Maya knew she did not have much time. If she was going to make her escape, it had to be very soon. Once Lauren woke up, Maya knew she would not have a chance. Maya took a deep breath and tried to remove her hands from the rope, one more time. Breathing a sigh of relief, she released one hand. And then, the other. Using her hands, now free from the rope, she untied her feet. She stepped away from the wooden post and walked sideways toward the door, keeping one eye on the incapacitated Lauren, all the while holding her breath. She slowly crept toward the door. Three steps. Two steps. One more step to freedom. As she reached the door and placed her hand on the door handle, she felt a strong hand grab her ankle and attempt to pull her back. Maya bit her lip in fear and started to tear up. 'Oh no!' she thought. 'She's awake and I am doomed.'

"Mom?" Riley asked, afraid. "Is Auggie going to be okay?" She looked with concern at her little brother. He was lying in their parents' queen size bed at the lodge. He was sweating from fever and he looked so small and fragile, Riley teared up again. Topanga sighed and looked at Auggie. She too, was concerned. He had never had the strongest immune system and he was always sick with something. Whether it be seasonal allergies or the just the common cold, Auggie was always the first one to get it. This was something different, though. Exposure to that kind of cold on a body as small and sickly as his was a cause for concern. Topanga did not want to worry Riley, however. She could see the distressed and concerned look her daughter was giving her as her eyes drifted toward her brother.

"Riley, Auggie will be fine. We just have to let him work it out now and let him rest." She kissed her daughter on her forehead and led her out of the bedroom. As they were on the way out, they ran into Corey walking into the room. Topanga gave him a knowing look and stepped aside to give him room to pass, but not before grabbing his hand and lovingly squeezing it in support. Corey gave her a small smile and proceeded into the room.

Corey's eyes welled up with tears when he saw his only son in the giant bed, with a wet washrag on his forehead. He sat gently on the bed next to Auggie and removed the washrag. He dipped it into the bowl of cool water on the nightstand and wrung it out before replacing it on Auggie's forehead, gently stroking his cheek. He picked up Auggie's hand and held it while he talked to him, knowing Auggie was not going to talk back. Not right now, anyway.

"Auggie," Corey spoke softly, "It's Daddy. Wake up, buddy. Get better and wake up. I can't lose you." The tears were rolling freely down his cheeks. "Not again." he added, quietly. He recalled the night of the accident, right before Auggie was born. Topanga was overdue by about a week. Auggie was not ready to leave the warm comfort of his mother's womb. 7 year old Riley was at her grandparents' house and Corey and Topanga were on one last date, before the arrival of their son. They had gone to a casual outdoor type of restaurant and afterward, were taking a walk before picking up their daughter and heading home. As they were waiting on the corner, their light turned green and they started to cross. All of a sudden, Topanga stopped and clutched her belly.

"Corey, honey." she grabbed his arm. "Contractions!" Corey's eyes widened and they hurried across the street. Just as Topanga was about to step onto the curb, a green four door car ran the red light and hit her, sending her flying into the air. She landing in the intersection, about 50 feet away. Corey was in shock for a second. Suddenly, he ran as fast as he could to her side. She was bleeding from between her legs as well as a large gash on her forehead. Corey's eyes darted back and forth between one side of the street and the other, looking for witnesses. Looking for other drivers. He could see a vehicle approaching and stood up. He waved his arms, frantically. The car slowed to a stop in front of them and turned on their flashers. The driver jumped out of the car and ran to them. Corey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you have a cell phone? Can you call 911?" asked Corey. The driver pulled out her cell phone in response, and dialed 911.

"Hello? We need an ambulance to the corner of Haskins and 17th." She listened while the dispatcher talked. "There is a pregnant woman, she has been hit by a car and appears to be losing the baby." The woman stayed on the phone until the ambulance arrived, which was only about 3 minutes, but to Corey, it felt like an hour. They loaded her in the ambulance, and as Corey climbed in behind the paramedics, he looked at the driver and mouthed the words, 'Thank you'. He looked over at the car, that was wrapped around a streetlight, and the driver behind the wheel, who had caused this and hoped they were in as much pain as Topanga was. The paramedics closed the door and Corey turned toward his beloved Topanga, praying for a miracle.

Back in the shed, Maya slowly turned around to meet the gaze of whomever had grabbed her by the ankle. With a giant sigh of relief, she realized that she had simply caught her foot in the rope. She slowly and carefully lifted her foot and tiptoed over Lauren's still unconscious body to the door of the shed. As Maya opened the door, the wind on the top of the mountain almost knocked her backwards. Maya braced herself against the wind and started to trudge through the snow. It was so cold, Maya's fingers and toes were already going numb. Her tears were frozen to her face and she did not have a coat. Still, she trudged on. She had to make it back to the lodge. She had to make sure that Auggie was okay. He was supposed to get help and come back. But it was so cold, Maya was extremely worried about Auggie now. She looked off in the distance and saw something in the snow. She walked closer and realized it was Auggie's sock . Maya started crying. He had only started off with one shoe, anyway, and finding this, confirmed to Maya that Auggie was in extreme danger. She picked up the sock and continued through the snow.

Riley was upstairs in her room at the lodge. She was sitting in the window, staring out at the complete white out, remembering when Maya and her would have their window conversations in the bay window at home. She missed Maya and hoped that she was okay. She sighed deeply and looked out at the snow. She thought she saw something, but shook her head, in disbelief. 'Nobody could survive out there right now.' she thought to herself. She squinted and looked harder. It wasn't. It couldn't be. She shook her head. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. Riley stood up suddenly and pounded on the window. The wind was howling so loud that her efforts to get the attention of whoever was trudging in the snow, toward the lodge, was futile. The person suddenly dropped to their knees and then collapsed face first in the snow, but not before Riley got a good look at who it was. Maya.

"Dr? Is she going to be okay?" Corey anxiously looked from him to Topanga and back. "Please tell me she is going to be okay?" He was chewing on his bottom lip. "Please tell me they are both going to be okay." He said referring to the unborn child that his beloved was carrying. The doctor gave him a small smile, to reassure not only Corey, but also himself.

"We are going to everything in our power to make sure they both come out of this. Alive." he sighed and patted Corey on the shoulder. " If I am going to save your wife and child, I have to get back in there." Corey nodded and the doctor turned and walked back through the emergency doors.

Corey walked to the waiting room to wait for news. There was a small paisley colored couch, and a small television. The vending machine in the corner was humming so loudly, Corey found it hard to concentrate on anything else. The lights were dim, Corey assumed for those who wanted to rest while waiting for their news. It felt like forever in that small waiting area. Finally, he heard the doctor's footsteps coming toward him. He stopped at the doorway of the waiting room and looked at Corey. Corey stood up and met the doctor at the doorway. Corey waited patiently while the doctor chose his words, carefully. The doctor placed a hand on Corey's shoulder and that's when Corey noticed the worried look on his face.

"What is it, doctor? Just tell me, please." Corey was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you better come with me." The doctor led him out of the waiting room and through the emergency doors. They walked past reception and toward NICU. They walked slowly so Corey could get his bearings and the doctor explained that Topanga had a lot of internal bleeding from the impact, which also ruptured her amniotic sac and broke her water. Because the water had been broken, the baby had been without oxygen for 30 minutes, which could have long lasting effects. The emergency team was still working on Topanga, so they took the baby to NICU. When the reached NICU, Corey mentally prepared himself for the worst. The doctor led him into the nursery and showed him the parents' scrubs. Corey finished dressing and walked into the nursery area. He knew his baby the minute he saw him. He was so small, and fragile, Corey was afraid he would break if he breathed too hard. He had a head of curly dark hair, just like Corey's when he was a baby. He couldn't yet breathe on his own, so he had tubes and a ventilator. Corey's tears were flowing freely now. He sank down in a chair next to his tiny newborn son. He put his hand in the incubator glove and held his son's tiny hand. His breath caught in his chest when the tiny newborn gripped his finger and held on tight. That's when Corey saw a glimmer of hope.

"Everything is going to be okay. You are a fighter. I love you, August."


	15. Chapter 11 Hope

"Mom! Dad! Hurry, come quick!" Riley shouted as she hobbled as fast as she could on her crutches. Josh, Corey, and Topanga rushed out of the room, where they had been sitting vigil by Auggie's bedside.

"Riley?! What is it?!" Corey shouted. Riley was already halfway down the stairs and attempting to put her jacket on at the same time. She was holding an extra winter coat as well. Her parents and her uncle were on her heels. Riley swung the door open and stopped, bewildered. The adults looked at each other, confused as well. Topanga placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Riley?" Topanga asked, concerned. "What happened?" Riley shook her head.

"I-I saw-She was right-" Riley stuttered and pointed to the snowy area where she had seen Maya just moments before. "I don't understand." Her eyes filled up with tears. She slowly made her way out into the snowstorm. The group followed her, not knowing what was going on.

"Riley," Corey said,"who was right there?" Riley whipped around to face her father, red-faced from the cold and from crying.

"I saw Maya out here in the snow!" Riley shouted. "She was right here, Dad! She fell in the snow and she had no coat on. I came out to save her and give her a coat. Where did she go?" Corey sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Are you sure you saw Maya, Riley? Sometimes stress and grief can play tricks on your mind." Riley balled up her fists at her side.

"I know what I saw, Dad!" Riley growled. "Maya was out here!" She walked closer to the spot where she saw Maya and gasped. Whoever had been in that spot, had been dragged away. The drag marks were going in the opposite direction of the lodge.

"Ok, Riley." Topanga soothed. "We, meaning me, your father, and your uncle are going to follow these tracks. I need you to stay with your brother. Hand me the jacket." Riley handed her mother the winter coat and hugged each adult before turning back to the lodge and slowly trudging through the snow, wiping her tears away.

"Something is not right, Corey!" Topanga shouted over the howling wind. "Riley was adamant that she saw Maya in the snow. And what is with these drag marks?" She shook her head as all three adults followed the drag tracks further away from the lodge. Suddenly, Joshua gasped. Topanga and Corey looked in the direction of Joshua's horrified expression. Up ahead, about 150 yards, they watched as someone in a winter coat dragged the body of a young blond girl facedown through the snow by her feet. They all looked at each other, in disbelief. A split second later, all three of them ran as fast as humanly possible through the heavy snow to rescue Maya from this psychopathic human being.

As Corey, Topanga, and Joshua reached the shed where they saw Maya being dragged into, the sounds of whimpers followed by weak screams could be heard. Corey's hand was trembling so much as he reached for the door handle, he could barely get a grip on it to turn it. He took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect on the other side of the door. He got control enough to turn the handle and slowly pushed open the door, with Joshua and Topanga following right behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Corey shouted. Lauren, startled, jumped up and turned around. When she realized it was Corey, she smiled widely. She walked slowly up to him and placed her hand gently on his chest.

"I thought you'd never show up, Corey, my love! Look what I have done for you, for us!" She gestured to Maya, who was once again tied to a post. She was shaking so bad from the cold, her teeth were visibly chattering. Her face was red, from being dragged through the snow, and she was crying. Corey looked at Maya, then back at Lauren.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, Lauren? What is wrong with you? Maya is just a child!" Corey shouted, causing Lauren's face to change from elation to confusion, then to anger.

"I love you Corey." Lauren explained, her voice shaking. " I would do anything for you. Anything. Including getting rid of little pesky children who get in the way." She nodded in the direction of Maya.

All during this conversation between Corey and Lauren, Topanga and Joshua had hung back to see if there was a back way into the shed. Luckily, there was a back door, but it was locked. Joshua swore under his breath, but Topanga smiled, as she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock. The door slowly creaked open and Joshua and Topanga tiptoed into the backroom of the shed. Topanga heard the tail end of their conversation, in which Lauren professed her love for Corey. They snuck silently up behind Lauren. Suddenly, Lauren lunged at Corey, kissing him, sensually and with so much passion, Corey did not have time to react in other way, but to kiss her back. As Lauren tangled her hands in Corey's dark curly hair, Corey embraced Lauren and slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. Lauren moaned, quietly.

Topanga was stunned for a split second, seeing this. Then she realized that Corey was distracting Lauren, so they could save Maya. Topanga quietly picked up a shovel sitting in the corner and tiptoed, silently right behind Lauren. She brought back the shovel as far as she could and swung. The shovel connected with Lauren's skull and she immediately fell to the ground, bleeding profusely from her head. Corey breathed a giant sigh of relief and looked at Topanga, sheepishly.

"We will talk about that later, Mister. Right now, let's save Maya and get out of here." Topanga gave Corey a knowing look and walked over to where Maya was tied to the post. Joshua was already there, cutting the rope. When Maya was released from the ropes, she turned to Josh and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him with a passion that only comes from a near death experience, tears streaming down her face. Joshua kissed her back with a passion that is only obtained from nearly losing the love of one's life. Corey and Topanga sighed with relief as all four of them started to walk toward the door of the shed and get back to normal.

As the two couples walked back through the back door of the lodge, they were met by Riley and Lucas at the door, looking concerned and relieved at the same time. Topanga, Corey, and Joshua ran upstairs to join Lucas and to check on Auggie, leaving Riley and Miley to reconnect. Riley could barely contain her excitement when she saw Maya. She was about to grab her in a hug but stopped short when she saw Maya's haggard and worn appearance. The excitement faded from her face and was replaced by genuine worry as her eyes welled up with tears. She gently put her arms around Maya and was relieved when her affection was reciprocated. Maya let all her emotions go with Riley's shoulder to literally cry on. She was wracked with sobs and cried until her knees were weak and her eyes were unable to produce more tears. Riley held her the whole time, not saying a single word. They both knew that words were not necessary. As Riley led Maya to the loveseat next to the fire, which had been relit since that morning. She sat close to her and allowed Maya to rest her head on her shoulder. Riley covered them both up with a large heavy quilt. Maya fell asleep on Riley's shoulder and soon after Riley fell asleep as well.

"Riley. Riley, wake up, honey." Riley opened her eyes and saw her mother's face right in front of her own, looking concerned. "Wake up, Ri." Riley yawned and stretched, careful not to wake Maya. As Riley's eyes adjusted, she noticed not only her mother, but also three officers standing behind her. Riley's face was a mixture of confusion, concern, and exhaustion. Topanga sat down on the loveseat next to her daughter.

"They just want to take your statement, find out what happened." Topanga gestured, referring to the officers. Riley nodded in understanding and slowly and carefully got up from the couch. She walked over to the officers and the one with the notebook introduced himself to Riley as Officer Mitchell. He walked away from the other two officers and gestured for Riley to follow him. Riley recounted everything she went through that morning, everything she remembered. When the officer was satisfied that he had gotten all of Riley's side, he nodded and closed his notebook. He walked over to his fellow officers and a young deputy named Deputy Morano leaned in and quietly whispered something in his ear while all three of them looked in Maya's direction. Deputy Morano nodded and walked over to where Maya was sleeping. He gently shook Maya to wake her up. She was so startled, she screamed and sat straight up. She looked around, breathing quickly. Deputy Morano jumped back, startled himself. Topanga jumped to Maya's side, soothing her, patting her hand.

"Maya? I'm Deputy Morano. If you're up for it, I would like your statement." The Deputy softly explained. Maya nodded. She straightened up and rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. While the deputy was taking Maya's statement, the third officer walked over to Topanga and introduced himself as Officer Carlo. He explained that he had received a radio dispatch from his team investigating the shed. He told Topanga that while they did find a pool of blood, Lauren was nowhere to be found. They were still looking, but the area around the shed was clear. Topanga was shocked, speechless. There was no way that Lauren was able to survive that impact. Topanga shook her head, putting it out of her mind. If her children were safe, nothing else mattered.


	16. Chapter 12 Not the End

Epilogue

The Matthews family was back at home after the ordeal at the lodge. Instead of spending Christmas vacation on the mountain, home sounded like the perfect place to be for the holidays. Everyone was gathered in the Matthews apartment, enjoying their family. Corey and Topanga were cuddled together on the couch. Between them sat Auggie, who had recovered remarkably well. Lucas had gone back to Texas to spend the remainder of his vacation with his family before school started, but not before giving Riley her Christmas gift from him. He had bought her a promise ring, telling her that he was not going anywhere. Riley was wearing the ring now, admiring how the light caught the "gemstone" just right. She smiled and sighed, laid back on her bed. Joshua had gone back to school a little early. He promised to come visit after finals in the new year. Suddenly, Riley's window opened and Maya climbed through, closing it after placing her feet on the floor. She whipped around, bright glowing smile. Riley shot up in bed.

"Peaches!" she squealed. She jumped up and hobbled over with all of the enthusiasm of a young child on Christmas and fell into a warm deep hug. "Why didn't you call me?" Riley asked, pulling away to look at her face. Maya swept her hair out of her face and laughed.

"Surprise!" Maya shouted, excitedly. From the living room, Riley could hear the rest of her family running toward her room. She jumped out of the way just in time. Maya was bombarded by her family in a giant hug. Everyone was talking at once, welcoming Maya back. Auggie escaped from the group hug and jumped onto Riley's bed. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"MAYA!" he shouted. The whole room went silent. Everyone turned toward Auggie. He outstretched his arms for Maya. She held her head back and laughed. She walked over to the bed and lifted him up to wrap him in a big hug.

"I love you, Maya." He said quietly. She stroked his face and smiled.

"I love you, too, Auggie." She kissed his cheek and placed him carefully on the floor. Riley smiled at Maya and slowly made her way to hug her again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I missed you so much, Peaches." Riley sobbed. Maya rubbed her back.

"I'm here now, Ri. And I am not going anywhere." Maya replied. Everyone filed out of the room. Right as Maya reached the doorway, Riley called her back pulled out a small box from her pocket and loudly cleared her throat.

"I got you a present." She smiled slyly and handed Maya a small wrapped box. Maya took the box, confused. She unwrapped the small box only to find an additional layer of wrapping paper under the first one. Even more confused now, she set to work on unwrapping this puzzle of a gift. Unbeknownst to her, while she was solving this enigma, the window had silently opened and an unexpected visitor had entered. Riley shushed him and directed him where to stand, all literally behind Maya's back. Riley shook her head and took the box back from Maya. She chuckled and unwrapped the box with ease. She opened the box and inside was a little green leaf with small berries. Maya looked at Riley, confused. Riley took the leaf out of the box,held it over Maya's head and turned her around until she was face to face with none other than Josh. For the second time in a week, they shared a passionate kiss that could only be shared by two who are truly in love.

"My parents are probably wondering-" Riley started to speak, but at that moment, Corey knocked on Riley's open door. He cleared his throat.

"Maya, you have a package that just came to the door." Corey smiled and walked away. He came back half a second later. "Hi, little brother. How've you been?" and walked away again. Maya and Riley looked at each other and burst out laughing. They left her room and walked to the living room where the mystery package was on the coffee table, wrapped in brown paper and no return address. Maya tore into the package and opened the box inside. She suddenly jumped back and screamed. Corey and Topanga ran to Maya's side and looked inside of the box. Inside of the box was a letter dated for 20 years ago. Beside that was a picture of a brown haired woman with gauze wrapped around her head and an angry expression. There was a picture of Maya and her mom standing in front of their house. There was also a smaller note that read,

" I know where you live, little girl. You thought you could get rid of me. Not that easy, sorry. See you soon. Enjoy your holiday."


End file.
